


Foutez-moi la paix!

by Kamryn_Allister



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Reaction, Humor, One-Shot, speech
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamryn_Allister/pseuds/Kamryn_Allister
Summary: Fangirls, fanboys, artistes, fanfiqueurs, shippers, et autres... J'ai un scoop pour vous: Link en a marre!Marre d'être tourné en dérision, marre de se retrouver dans des situations louches dans certains fan-art et certaines fanfics, marre d'être mis en couple avec tout et n'importe quoi, marre d'être un objet de fanservice, et d'autres trucs du genre. Du coup, il pique une crise, et crie haut et fort son raz-le-bol! Attention, il ne mâche pas ses mots...





	Foutez-moi la paix!

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un OS purement humoristique. Rien de ce qui est marqué n'est à prendre au sérieux!

Bon... Chers fans, lisez ce qui va suivre, et lisez attentivement pour bien comprendre la chose.

Je sais que je suis l'un des personnages les plus populaires des jeux-vidéos, et que nombreux sont ceux et celles qui m'adorent. D'ailleurs, je vous aime beaucoup aussi.

Mais est-ce que vous vous sentez vraiment obligés de faire tous ces fanarts ou fanfics sur moi? Ca vous amuse tant que ça de me... comment vous dites, déjà? De me shipper avec toutes les filles (et les hommes aussi) de l'univers d'où je viens? Si ce n'est pas avec des personnages issus de mon jeu, ce sont des personnages tout droit sortis de votre imagination.

Je n'ai rien contre vos oeuvres, vraiment. Mais mettez-vous à ma place deux secondes: Quand je vois un fanart de moi à poil où je me fais littéralement défoncer le derrière par Ghirahim ou Dark-Link, ou quand je lis une scène de fanfic dans laquelle je fais des choses... explicites avec Zelda, Midona, une OC random, ou autres, comment croyez-vous que je me sens? Heureux? Epanouis? Pas vraiment, non!

Je ne vous mets pas tous dans le même panier, car certains d'entre-vous ne font pas de telles choses avec moi. D'ailleurs à ceux-là, je vous dis merci. Mais les autres, là. Ceux qui me prennent pour un objet sexuel avec lequel n'importe qui peut jouer, c'est quoi votre problème? Vous avez des fantasmes à satisfaire? Soit, c'est pas le genre de chose qui me regarde en soi. Mais pourquoi moi, sérieux? J'ai rien demandé, vous savez?

Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à sauver la princesse Zelda, et à protéger Hyrule. J'ai d'autres préoccupations que celle de trouver le grand amour! Et puis vous êtes bien placés pour savoir que je sais me défendre. Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi dans les fanart/fanfics du style Yaoi dans lesquels j'apparais, c'est toujours moi celui qui se fait dominer? J'ai une tête de soumis, ou quoi? Vous m'avez pris pour un... Uke, c'est ça? D'ailleurs au-delà du Yaoi, pourquoi vouloir me mettre en couple à tout prix? Si ce n'est pas avec Zelda, Midona, Malon, Iria, Lana, Cya, Epona (oui, on m'a déjà mis en couple avec ma jument...) ou je ne sais qui, c'est avec une OC sortie de nulle part. Pire encore: On m'a déjà mis en couple avec des personnages qui ne font pas partie de mon univers! Lucy de Fairy Tail, Aeris de Final fantasy, Lucina de Fire Emblem, et d'autres... Là, je ne parle que des filles. Parce qu'avec les personnages masculins, la liste est tout aussi longue.

Franchement les gens... Vous êtes si frustrés que ça, de me voir célibataire et libre comme l'air? Tellement frustrés que vous me faites faire des baisers, ou des parties de jambes à l'air avec tout le monde dans vos différentes oeuvres? A moins que vous ayez oublié que les domaines principaux de l'univers d'où je viens sont l'aventure, l'action et la fantasy?

Nan parce que autant les fanfics/fanarts romantiques ou pornographiques me concernant fusent, autant ceux d'action / aventure / fantasy... Enfin, je ne peux pas nier qu'il y en a beaucoup aussi. Mais il y a quasiment toujours une romance derrière, surtout pour les fanfics.

Vous ne pouvez pas juste... me foutre la paix, pour une fois?

Je galère déjà à parcourir tout un royaume pour sauver une princesse même pas foutu de se débrouiller toute seule, et pour combattre un être maléfique crée dans l'unique but de me faire chier! J'en bave déjà suffisamment, alors si en plus je dois prendre en compte le fait que, au choix:

\- Je vis une aventure épique avec un fille, et on finit par tomber amoureux en cours de route.

\- Je couche avec une fille (Zelda, Midona, Iria, et j'ai la flemme de toutes les citer encore) durant une scène de "lemon".

\- Je me fais violer dans tous les sens par mon frère jumeau maléfique (Dark-Link), un guignol qui ressemble à rien mais qui se croit fabuleux (Ghirahim), mon ennemi juré qui me lâche tellement pas la grappe qu'on pourrait s'interroger sur son orientation sexuelle (Ganondorf), un homme à moitié dragon (Volga), ou d'autres...

Est-ce que vous sentez mon raz-le-bol, là? Ou est-ce qu'il faut que j'en rajoute une couche? Je ne suis qu'un personnage de jeu-vidéo. Donc peut-être que vous allez continuer vos folies malgré tout. Mais si vous m'aimez vraiment, rendez-moi juste un service: Foutez-moi la paix!

  
  


Ca fait du bien, de gueuler un bon coup!

  
  


 

 

 

**Epon et Gray en arrière plan: O_o'**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Epon et Gray sont deux des trois personnages principaux de ma fanfiction Zelda intitulée La Légende du Phénix Bleu.


End file.
